


波士顿往事

by Ospreyce



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ospreyce/pseuds/Ospreyce
Summary: 关于黑手党，警探和双向“史密斯夫妇的故事”。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 存档旧文。

一个倒霉的早上。里卡多想。

他在州际公路上行驶了超过一小时才发觉车子出了问题，旅途一下子陷入了进退两难的窘境。所幸发动机还能够噼啪作响地挺过接下来两英里的路程，支撑着他把车缓缓驶进距离最近的休息站。他关掉点火器，拉上手刹，从车子里钻出来，想找一台电话亭向最近的汽车检修公司求助。然后他听见那个声音，最开始里卡多并未把它放在心上，直到他转过身，有些惊讶地发现有个男孩儿站在几英尺开外的地方看着他，低垂的棒球帽檐盖住了大部分的表情，微微皱起眉毛。如果不是那双眼睛望过来的视线确实不含恶意，里卡多也许会把这个当成一次挑衅。

“你遇到麻烦了吗？”男孩重复了一遍，他的英语有一点生硬，咬字清楚却带着口音，像是在很努力地想把话讲清楚，单词到了嘴边却不由自主打了卷。

“是的。”里卡多说，“我的发动机熄火了。”

“你介意让我看一下吗？”男孩儿忽然显得有点不好意思，“我以前在…汽车修理厂打过工。说不定可以帮上忙。”

里卡多微微扬起了眉梢。“你在等车吗？”他问，斟酌着用词，“我是说，我会不会耽误你的时间？”

他摇头。“到芝加哥的巴士九点钟才会到。”他飞快地说，动作利落地把肩上的背包甩下来，估量一下雨后地面的潮湿程度还是犹豫着把身子转向卡卡。“你能帮我拿一下吗？”他很有礼貌地问。

“当然。”里卡多说，于是男孩向他露出了一个很明亮的笑容。他把松松垮垮的袖子往上卷，小臂线条利落结实，男孩弯下腰来检查引擎前盖的时候裤脚提上去了一截，露出脚踝上一小块被晒成色块不均的蜜棕色的皮肤。

“是大问题吗？”卡卡问，“我可以去附近看看能不能买到零件、或者找辆检修车。”

男孩摇了摇头，他抓着棒球帽的帽檐往后别。“化油器被堵住了，只要把里面的灰尘清理掉就好了。”他咬着嘴唇想了一下，加上一句，“我是克里斯。”

“我是…”里卡多斟酌了一下，“我是卡卡。”

克里斯笑了，因为那确实是个…非常可爱的名字：“我喜欢这个名字。”

卡卡跟着微笑起来，从他独特的口音里猜测着他的母语。“你是西班牙人？”他曾在西班牙待过很长一段时间，因而对当地人发音的方式十分熟悉。

克里斯愣了一下。“葡萄牙。”他含含糊糊地回答，“我的家乡在丰沙尔，你听说过那里吗？”

他有些歉疚地眨了一下眼睛：“不，但是我想我现在有兴趣去了解它了。”

男孩儿又笑了。“那儿是个很美的地方。”他说，“这是我第一次来到美国。”

“你是大学生么？”

“是的、我在读最后一学期。今年来参加两个大学的足球友谊联赛。”克里斯回答，念到最后几个单词时他忽然直了直后腰，流露出一点骄傲的表情。啊，卡卡想，他一定踢得很棒。“好了，你可以再发动一下引擎试试。”

“谢谢你。”里卡多重申，“你要去哪里，我说不定可以捎你一程？”

他的脸颊脏兮兮，眉眼却是干净的。“那不要紧…我们方向不同，是不是？”他说，站起来拍了拍裤子和手上的油污，伸手接过那个被撑得鼓鼓囊囊的背包，然后用没有沾上污垢的那边手臂匆匆抱了抱卡卡，“好啦，祝你好运。”

“你也是。”卡卡笑了笑，握住他的肩膀，“我真的没有耽误到你，是吗？”

“当然，你…”那个没能说完的句子在空气中戛然而止，而下一刻——他的肩膀被猛然扳住向后扯、整个人被用力地摔在了车门上。卡卡用上了九成的力道，钳制着对方肩膀的手指抓得很紧。葡萄牙男孩睁大了眼睛，声音凝滞在喉底来不及发出半声呼救。卡卡反手拉开车门扯过葡萄牙人的领子硬生生把他按进了后座，克里斯有点儿狼狈地仰过脖颈，紧接着又用肩膀撑起重心叫嚣地露出了两颗虎牙，提膝双腿死死缠绕上卡卡的后腰牵制对方的动作，他抬拳狠狠往上挥，带着十足的街头风格，但里卡多的手肘更快一步压住了他的咽喉。

“你到底是谁？”

他看着他，眼底闪过一丝掺杂愤怒的惊惶。“我不知道你在说什——”

“听着。”卡卡说，在一团光线昏暗的混乱里用什么坚硬的东西顶在了他的下巴上，“我不想伤到你。”克里斯被迫往后仰起脸，暴露出脆弱的脖颈。他的喉结上下滚动几番，胸膛随着急促呼吸的频率微微起伏。“今天是周日，而我恰好知道九点钟根本没有什么波士顿通往芝加哥的长途巴士。”卡卡手上的力道又重了几分，他们挨得很近，太近了点。他能够清晰地感觉到男孩儿滚烫和微微发抖的鼻息，“我不问第二次，所以接下来的问题你要听好。”对方愤怒的目光直直打到他脸上。

“是你对我的发动机做了手脚吗？”

克里斯抿紧了唇角，但下一刻卡卡手里钝器的边角蹭过他的咽喉。他挣扎了一下，然后闭紧眼睛。“…是的。”

“在阿施丽酒店的时候，你跟踪了我一整天。最开始我以为我们只是顺路，直到这个——”卡卡把手指伸进口袋，拇指和食指挑出一颗指甲大小经过仔细压缩处理的电子窃听器。“你在我的房间安装了这个，我猜现在我车上的音频线路里也有一个一模一样的了。你是从哪里来的，红区？”

葡萄牙人恶狠狠地瞪着他，可眼底确确实实闪过了一丝茫然的表情，他张了张嘴，声音有点儿沙哑。“——什么红区？”

“南角，爱尔兰黑帮。随便你们怎么称呼自己，你是他们的人？”

“我不知道！”克里斯拼命挣扎了一下，“有人叫我过来跟着你，一直到波士顿。然后我就可以拿钱回家，懂了吗？”

卡卡皱起眉毛，慢慢卸去了手腕的力道。“我想也是。”他叹了口气，想必他们不会大费周折地派个如此笨拙的男孩儿过来自投罗网，他了解那帮爱尔兰人的作风——浮华夸张，肆无忌惮。“所以你是我爸爸的人。”

“你爸爸是谁？”克里斯反问，皱着眉头。

“雇佣你的那个。”里卡多回答，“这是个无聊的测试。”他松开手指，现在克里斯看清那东西了——一把自动剃须刀，操。他感觉自己很蠢，还感觉被骗了。葡萄牙男孩愤懑地用牙齿咬住下唇，下一刻卡卡握住他的手臂扯起他的上身。“我得把你绑起来。”他说，但口吻并不严厉。按住葡萄牙人单边儿的肩膀，然后把毛巾牢牢缠绕在克里斯的手腕上，在背后绑紧。后者把脸埋在靠垫里模糊地骂了一声，词句破碎，也许还用到了葡萄牙语。克里斯咬着牙把自己整个蜷缩起来盯着卡卡的侧脸看，想象着所有可能用到的侮辱性词汇。而他几乎是有点儿沮丧地发现美国籍的巴西人有一张非常干净好看的脸，轮廓棱角分明却不显锐利，睫毛垂下落在眼睑的阴翳和沉思时不由自主蹙起的眉头让他看起来简直年轻得要命。跟他自己想象中受到的待遇不同的是，卡卡的动作并不粗暴，甚至会在克里斯挣扎剧烈的时候停下来询问。“痛吗？”他咬字很轻，音色里似乎有种浑然天成的温柔。

真该死，他是他会乐意深入交往的那种类型。也许再换个场合——在巷口、街头，或者球场的草皮边，克里斯会朝他友好地微笑，坐下来聊聊天。可此刻，克里斯甚至不愿意跟他分享半个字儿，但那确实很痛，他感觉自己的肘关节简直要错了位——葡萄牙男孩又挣扎了一下，结果只因扭到手腕发出一声受伤小动物般的鼻音。卡卡适时地放松了一些缠绕毛巾的力度，他立刻开始活动着手腕测试自己有多大机会把自己从这该死的窘境里解救出来，紧接着克里斯沮丧地发现，那个结的复杂程度超出了他的预料。

里卡多没有觉察到葡萄牙人的小动作，事实上，他的头脑更多为其他思绪所占领。这个男孩看上去对这片土壤和它背后所蕴含的东西一无所知——而他的父亲似乎正在行为莽撞地试图将其招募进来。

在波士顿人人都对那个据守西北角的西西里庞大黑手党、莱特家族有所耳闻，他们的祖先曾从南美洲迁居至亚平宁半岛，而他的父辈们则在大萧条时期跟随成千上万的旧大陆居民自西西里来到大洋彼岸的自由之邦，他们在此定居的时候正值第一次世界大战爆发的前夕。像是某种自19世纪70年代起饥荒使旧大陆的难民大量涌入新英格兰时留下了约定俗成的规矩，西西里黑手党据守波士顿的西北角，爱尔兰人则割占南方。他们白手起家，在禁酒令颁布的十四年时间里通过走私酒品迅速发展壮大，紧接着贪婪的触手开始延伸向四方，直到最后在全国范围内形成一个拥有完整产业体系的犯罪王国。他们有无形的政府，定期聚会见面，制定政策，解决纷争。

而里卡多出生的时候无疑正处于黑色帝国统治的巅峰时期，彼时FBI尚未正式开启对黑手党的制裁行动。卡卡得以接受最好的教育，最优良的家庭环境，把课余时间更多地交给球场和教堂。后来他前往马德里就读高中和大学，以优异的成绩从那座历史悠久、举世闻名的法学院毕业。可等他荣归故里时，却并未像所有人预想的那样继承父业，接手这个庞大的黑色组织。事实上，卡卡反感这个家族在地下进行的包括博彩和高利贷在内的一切不法勾当——他正在申请曼彻斯特大学历史学院的研究实习机会，而结束这一切后他也许会回到马萨诸塞州，当选州参议员，凭借动人的演说和那种与生俱来讨人喜欢的学者风范在立法机构一路高升，成为一名时代瞩目的出色政治领袖。总之他为自己的未来设计好的一切蓝图都与这个家族毫无关联。相比之下，他的弟弟——迪甘·莱特则没有那么坚定的信念和理想，迪甘拥有更为游移不定的底线和灵活的手腕。也许相比出色却坚定的哥哥，聪明敏锐的弟弟是更好的选择，毕竟那时前途在莱特家族看来一片明朗，迪甘会接手家族的产业，卡卡，则尽可以放手去追逐他的梦想。

而这次里卡多之所以回到美国，是因为老莱特六十岁的寿辰在即。

里卡多把车停在了会场的入口。

他为葡萄牙男孩拉开车门，解开束缚双手的毛巾。后者钻出来的时候头发还是湿漉漉的，挽起的裤脚和运动上衫在打斗过程中被脏水溅湿了大片，脸颊上还黏着一小块油污。克里斯揉着手腕上残留下来的红色勒痕，垂下眼睛，脸上没有多余的表情。卡卡忽然觉得有点儿抱歉，他看起来确实还是学生的年龄，像张白纸一样对他不慎涉足的一切尚且懵懂无知——而不管怎么说，那不是他的错。于是他伸手碰了碰他。“嗨，克里斯。你可以先洗个澡，如果没有换洗的衣服，我会借给你。”

克里斯抬起了头，犹疑地看着他，收紧抓着衣服下摆的手指。“你现在不生气了？”里卡多这才发现他确实很高，站直了身子的时候身形修长，只是过分瘦削的肩膀让他看起来有点儿单薄。他发觉他的眼睛是浅褐色的、被阳光染进了一点淡淡的金，葡萄牙口音让这只原本张牙舞爪的小狮子的语调变得很软，“我能回家了吗？”

“我很抱歉。”卡卡说，“现在还不能把你送走。”他忽然偏开了目光，跟随一辆深蓝色的凯迪拉克转入停车场，视线在那张牌号上停顿良久，片刻后深深蹙起眉头。

男孩叹了口气。“那么。”他说，“能不能借我电话用一下？我想告诉我在足球队的朋友，明天的比赛我得缺席了。”

原来那场联赛是真的，但他们没能再继续就这个聊下去。因为另外一辆豪车驶入了会场，里卡多的后背随着那辆捷豹缓慢进入视线而渐渐绷紧，他把嘴唇抿成一条线，凝视那位从车里走下来，看起来精神矍铄、风度翩翩，将满头银发一丝不苟地向后梳起的老人。他在会场入口的地方顿步。

“我来的有点儿晚了，是吗？”他笑着问，抬手整理了一下胸前的宽纹领带，他的手指上没有任何饰物，除了那枚意喻着二十五年坚贞不渝婚姻生活的戒指。

里卡多摇了摇头。“你好，爸爸。”

“很高兴看到你能够赶来赴约，卡卡，毕竟绝大多数的历史学家们都无暇顾及当下。”老莱特饶有趣味地盯着他放在男孩肩膀上的手，“我知道你想要问什么。是的，他是我雇佣的。我想你确实会猜到的。”

“这是一个很无聊的测试。”里卡多冷冷地说，“我在会场入口看到了金，你给爱尔兰人发了邀请函？”

“我们和爱尔兰佬…”老人用手杖轻敲了一下地面，“决定借此机会就自动贩售机的分管问题达成一些协议。”

“我还以为生日这天你向来不谈生意。”

“但规矩只是规矩，对不对？”老人微笑，目光定格在了他身边的高个子男孩儿身上。“如果你肯留下来参加这个晚宴的话，我会很高兴的。”老莱特向他伸出了手，克里斯抿紧唇角，他回头飞快地看了卡卡一眼，勉强向前迈了一步。老人把手臂压男孩儿的后背上引领他继续往前走，“来吧，孩子。”


	2. Chapter 2

“他对你说了什么？”

“他希望我今晚可以留下来。”

话音就此停顿，克里斯心不在焉地用塑料叉子拨弄着眼前的冰淇淋球。该死，是草莓味儿。他感觉自己被当成了什么需要成年人用糖果贿赂的小朋友，而事实上，嘿，卡卡可大不了他几岁。

卡卡还是托人为他带来了几件更换的衣物。“是我以前的衣服。”他解释说，“高中的时候我每年夏天都会回家。”还有一件宽松得有点儿可笑的AC米兰俱乐部主题T恤，确实像是高中生会买的东西，克里斯可以确定当卡卡发现这件衣服也被夹带了进来的时候几乎是在感到窘迫了，但他什么也没说。卡卡为他试穿那些被熨得整整齐齐的礼服衬衫和西装，克里斯觉得有点别扭，可毕竟身着脏兮兮的运动T恤出入晚宴听起来不是什么好主意。他仔细地帮他打好了领结，指尖轻轻穿过葡萄牙人的脖颈留下零星残余的温度。克里斯看着近在咫尺的卡卡，他低垂的睫毛和漂亮得惊人的深棕色眼瞳，只觉得呼吸困难。而后者觉察他的小小不适，抬起眼来细心地询问：“太紧了吗？”

“没有。”克里斯嘟囔，“…谢谢你。”

于是卡卡又笑了，该死的他笑起来的时候看起来简直美好得不可思议。

在那辆银色的1979年雪佛兰顺风滑入会场的时候，里卡多忽然直起了后背。轿车的主人打开车门，一只鞋跟细得伶仃的银色高跟鞋踩在了路面上，她从车上下来，一手拎起长度及地的黑色雪纺纱裙。卡卡用手指敲敲克里斯的肩膀示意他等一下，然后加快几步走上前去牵起那女孩儿被剔透的翡翠色手镯点缀的纤细手腕，他们并肩往喷泉的方向走，挨得很近，偶尔停下耳语几句，栗色头发的女孩歪过头来听他说话，摘下墨镜，露出姣好的面容，应酬式地向四下前来问候的宾客露出眼波流转的微笑。

克里斯忽然觉得不大自在，他坐立难安地把重心从左脚移到右脚，再从右脚挪回左脚。盯着会场中心那个醒目的天使雕像发呆，夕阳慢慢沉在山头聚拢起光线，整个天际被晕染成眩目的红色。一直到面容肃穆的天使眼底被着上了暗红的色彩，卡卡才重新回到他身边。

“你可以…和你女朋友一起来。”克里斯尽量让自己显得细致周到。

卡卡似乎觉察到了葡萄牙语气里那么一点点的别扭，他忍不住笑了。“卡洛琳不是我的女朋友。”他解释说，当然他已经对此解释过很多回了，“我们从小就认识了，过会儿我会把她介绍给你的。现在你愿意陪我一起进去了吗？”

克里斯顿时觉得有点丢脸——可那不管事儿，他的心情还是好了不少。他的脚步一下子轻快起来。卡卡关注着男孩的小动作，促狭地眨了一下眼睛。他没有告诉克里斯的是，其实他很适合那套礼服——男孩儿瘦削的身形被手工制成的衬衫衣料包裹得挺直颀长，他是个非常漂亮的小伙子。

晚风渐凉，喷泉落下的水雾为会场的灯光镀上了一层朦胧的颜色。克里斯被晃得眩目，忍不住抬手揉了揉眼睛，结果恰好撞在了别人身上。他一下子站直身子，咕哝地表示歉意。而从身边擦过的那个黑色头发的大块头只是不以为意地朝他笑了笑。

“那是金。”卡卡的声音很浅地响起在他耳畔。

“什么？”

“多诺万·金。”卡卡说，眯起眼睛凝视着那个背影，眼里第一次浮出了警觉的神情，“是那个爱尔兰人，答应我离他远一点？”

克里斯忽然觉得不大舒服。“我知道了。”他说。

而里卡多脸上那种戒备警惕的表情慢慢消失了，他转过脸，语调轻快。“你会跳探戈吗？”克里斯瞪着他，眼前的这个人看起来是铁了心要把他当成哪个不谙世事的傻小子。事实上，他不仅会跳舞，而且跳得很不错。至少他的毕业舞会从不缺少欣然受邀的女孩儿们。“当然。”克里斯气势汹汹地说。

“那么，很快就会有很多富得流油的肥太太们来邀请你'共舞一支'。”他看着克里斯，把手指递到唇边作一个噤声的手势，然后向他伸出了手，“我不能让你落到她们手里，对不对？”

鬼使神差地，克里斯握住了他的手指。

他很快就开始后悔那个决定了，似乎卡卡只是把手臂放在了他的腰间，克里斯就快要不知道该如何走路了。卡卡的手指干燥而且温暖，他牵着他步入舞池。他没有想过那个提议居然是真的——卡卡在邀请他跳一支舞，像一潭水，温润且无息地配合着他所有的动作，在克里斯莽撞迈进时内敛地退后，又在男孩短暂失神与节拍脱节后轻柔地把他拉回轨道。

是啊，他忍不住想，谁会不喜欢卡卡呢。那个谦逊温和，笑容柔软的公子哥儿，对所有人都彬彬有礼，体贴周到。出身黑手党世家身上却始终有种纤尘不然的气质。他仅仅是站在那里，就能够成为全场的焦点。

从舞池一出来克里斯便放开了他的手指。“我想去洗手间。”葡萄牙人语速飞快地说，然后逃也似的溜出了卡卡的视线。

卡卡驻足凝望着那个身影，弯下一点嘴角，他把自己沉浸在思绪里，以致于完全没有注意到有另外一个男人来到了他身边。“那是谁，”安德烈·舍甫琴科问，顺势从周旋而过侍者的托盘里取下了两杯鸡尾酒，“你的朋友？”

“是啊。”卡卡耸了耸肩膀，从乌克兰人手里接过酒杯细长的柄。

“你可没和我一起跳过舞。”舍瓦若有所思地看着他。

卡卡笑着摇摇头，坦然接受这个小小的玩笑-鉴于乌克兰人从高中起便是他的学长和朋友了。“好吧，别提这个了，好吗？”

克里斯并没有真的前往卫生间的方向，他的思绪混乱，沿着墙壁一路摸到了安全出口，他想也许出来吹吹风是个不错的选择。临近拐角却只听到一番模糊的爱尔兰语，他皱起眉毛，勉强辨认着那些词句，紧接着他看到了那个男人——多诺万·金。克里斯一下子顿住身子，他要感谢自己的脚步声足够轻-他们显然并未注意这个误入此地的男孩儿。克里斯飞快地转身，后背紧贴墙面，他皱起眉头，勉强辨认着那些词句。

“……多少个？”低沉嘶哑的男声。

“这是最后一个。”是金，他认出了那个声音，“…是时候了…”

他们模糊地笑骂了一声，只匆匆往克里斯藏身的方向瞥了一眼，便起身离开，合紧了安全大门，然后是门闩落锁的声音。

克里斯的瞳孔骤然缩紧。

里卡多只看到一个模糊的身影，葡萄牙人蛮横地挤开那些靠拢成群窃窃低语的宾客奔向卡卡，他眼里有种卡卡读不懂的神情，就像是…恐惧。

“卡卡，听着。你得离开，那些爱尔兰人——他们在封锁整个会场——”

克里斯把他的手腕抓得很紧，卡卡第一次发觉这男孩儿原来有这么大的力气。他睁大了眼睛，尚且未能明白葡萄牙人话语中的意思。他说：“什-”

下一刻警鸣四起，爆炸产生的热浪轰然而至。有那么一瞬间，卡卡只能够描摹出克里斯张合的唇形，而那些词句所意喻的含义则被爆破声挤压得模糊不清。他看见他说，——卡卡。那个人探过手扯过肩膀把他用力压了下去，然后转身挡住了大片的气浪，他们顺着桌角滚落在地，砸进礼台后的角落里。过了可能有一个世纪那么漫长，他舌尖发麻，耳鸣不止，整个世界一下子变得空荡荡的，耳畔只剩下纷乱的杂音。“卡卡？”葡萄牙人低低地喊他，指尖擦过里卡多的掌心握紧了他的手指。他的意识终于开始聚拢起来。

“克里斯。”他沙哑地回应，“我没事。”

而紧接着有一只手伸过来将他们拽了起来，克里斯错愕地抬头。之前被他认作手无缚鸡之力的那个女孩儿踩在桌子成片的废墟上居高临下地看着他们，裙裾被绑在腰际，过长的裙摆自修长的双腿两侧落下，原来那件黑色的雪纺纱裙只是用来遮掩其下藏起的防弹衣。她站在那里，提着狙击步枪的手腕垂下，眼神冷冽。“是爱尔兰人。”她说，“离开这里，快。”

卡卡并不为此感到惊讶，他的声音嘶哑。“我不能——”

“抛下我们？是的，你很清楚自己必须离开。”

她是对的，克里斯想。卡卡没有武器，也没有穿防弹衣，卡洛琳不能在反击的同时掩护他们。而卡卡显然再清楚不过——他反手抓紧了她的手腕。“卡洛琳。”他喘着气说，“等着我。”他眼底有种坚毅和凛冽的神情，在褪去了所有公子哥儿的浮华以后那些锋芒和棱角尽数浮出水面。

卡洛琳的眼底忽然掠过一丝难以名状的情绪。她张了张嘴，却没能把话说完，下一次机枪密集的扫射湮没了那些声音，他们身后窗户的玻璃应声碎裂。

他站在隔间前，粗暴地拆下水龙头的管道，用大量清水冲洗伤口周边凝结了血块的皮肤。飞溅起来的水花打湿了他的额发，水流顺着肩膀往下落，裤子湿漉漉地黏在身上的感觉令人非常不舒服。

“洗手间是史上最烂的接头地点，马塞洛。”克里斯头也不回地说，灯光打出了他轮廓清晰的侧影，他站得很直，表情阴沉，看起来很年轻，眉眼间却有种不合时宜的冷静。这会儿他看起来一点也不像那个在舞会上那个笨手笨脚的男孩了，他的葡萄牙口音突然消失了，“你确认这个房间里的所有电子监控设备都被拆除了吗？”

“你要信得过我的能力，克里斯。”巴西人大呼小叫地说，“哇哦，这下可真够深的，你干吗要救他？”

“把这算作潜入任务的额带伤害吧。”克里斯叹了口气，用了他们最喜欢的那款电子游戏里的术语。他的动作还是不够快，爆炸发生的时候他第一反应是推开卡卡，因而错失了寻找掩体的最佳时机，那一点细小的偏差差点就害他丧了命。克里斯揉了揉湿漉漉地朝下滴水的头发，关掉水龙头，他跨过地上染满血迹的衬衫和医用棉，从隔间里走出来。“过后记得叫他们清理一下。”他用拇指朝身后比了一下，然后抓起放在梳洗台上的衣服套回身上，小心翼翼地卷起T恤的下摆不让它沾上血迹。

马塞洛显得非常不爽。“你想让全体FBI探员全都变成你的私人清洁工么？”

“你是从什么时候开始喜欢啰嗦的？”

“那你是从什么时候开始喜欢AC米兰的？”马塞洛针锋相对，一手指向克里斯的T恤。

“那不是我的衣服。”

“我还以为你对所有不属于你的衣服都嗤之以鼻。”

克里斯什么也没说，但翻了个白眼。他把手掌撑在梳洗台的边缘，咬着牙慢慢撕掉那些缠绕在腹部充当临时止血带的布条，露出血肉模糊的伤口。然后泄愤式地把整瓶酒精消毒药水往伤口上倒。

马塞洛被他的举动吓到了。“你怎么还没被痛死在原地？”

克里斯根本说不出话来，他皱着眉头，咬紧嘴唇，抓着梳洗台边缘的指节用力得泛白，睫毛微微发抖，额前渗出一层细密的汗珠。“有弹片卡在里面了。”过了好半天，葡萄牙人轻声地说，“帮我取出来。”

“你需要吗啡，正规医师，一个床位和五六个充当助手的护士。”

“你就是那个正规医师。”他倚仗着身高忽然伸手拽住面露抗拒神色的巴西人的领子把他拉近，他的眼神很坚决，“时间不多了，我来给你打下手。”

马塞洛叹息道。“你他妈的肯定是疯了。”

克里斯把半个身子斜靠在墙面上，他脸色苍白地笑了笑。“莱特家族刚刚确立了对博彩和高利贷行业的绝对控制权，我猜是这个开始让南区有点儿坐不住了…他们在此之前已经在欠款问题上胶着了七个月。”他的声音转低。“…总会有沉不住气的那一方。我只是没有想过爱尔兰人会在这里、在这个节点上选择公开宣战，你知道，这很疯狂。现在可不是1960年了。”克里斯用手指轻轻叩击腿侧，“爆炸已经造成了人员伤亡，爱尔兰帮的头上又多了笔命债——听着，我看到了那家伙的脸，多诺万·金。就是说我可以在法庭上指认他了。操，你轻点。”他突然抽了口气。

马塞洛把破伤风疫苗的针头恶狠狠压进了克里斯的血管里，说不上究竟有多少报复的成分包含在内。“别大惊小怪的。”

“我们和西西里黑手党的地下联络已经长达三个月，有关于爱尔兰帮的犯罪证据和交易消息多到简直可以立档建个图书馆。”他抬起头看着镜子里的自己，“我能闻见风雨欲来的血腥味儿，收网的时候到了。”

波士顿爆炸事件结束的第四个小时，卡卡在重重掩护下穿越那片光线昏暗的长廊，彼时太阳尚未升起，空气里有股陈旧皮革和雨后略微潮湿的霉味，他步伐平静，脸上没有多余的表情。卡洛琳·塞里科跟在他身侧，把长发挽成了高高的发髻，露出纤长白皙的脖颈。而在场的所有人都非常清楚，从踏入王子街98号的那一刻起，她的裙裾下大腿根处紧绑着的格洛克就变为了击发状态。黑手党曾向这位莱特家族的长子提出过更多陪护保镖的申请，但里卡多坚持卡洛琳一个人就够了。“她是最好的。”而事实的确如此。

“我是里卡多·莱特。”他停顿了一下，环视四周，他们每个人身上都有疲倦和肃穆的气息。这里有他的朋友、家人和对手，曾是他厌烦、鄙弃、竭尽全力想要逃离的地方，而此刻，仿佛冥冥注定，偏向的行星归复轨道，天选之子回到了他们的身边。

“接下来这里由我接手。”他说。


	3. Chapter 3

克里斯用脚轻轻别开房门的时候才发觉卡卡已经醒了。他清了清嗓子，在门边探过身。

“我买了早餐给你。”真见鬼，他不得不又开始说起那颠三倒四的英文了。

卡卡显得有些措手不及，他抬起脸来时起手顺势合上了笔记本电脑，可克里斯还是瞥见了页面最上边儿的黑字标题。那几个夸张的加粗问号叫他皱眉。而卡卡温和地打断了他，“克里斯？”他看起来有点儿憔悴，眼窝深陷，睡衣的领口皱巴巴的。他伸手揉了揉克里斯的头发，接过他手里的纸袋。

“你看上去一夜没睡了。”克里斯说，挪开那些枕头在卡卡身边坐下，肩上沾染了那种被压在柜底一段时间以后的衣服上特有的淡淡樟木味道。他套着卡卡那件傻得有点儿可爱的米兰T恤，顺理成章地抬起手帮卡卡折开塑料叉子。“我在附近逛了一圈。”他抱怨，“没有什么店在这个点儿开门。——”他把外带盒推到卡卡眼前，“嘿，昨天晚上多谢你让我在这儿暂住。”

卡卡摇了摇头。“别在意。”

“迪甘还好吗？”他问。

卡卡拿起叉子的动作停顿了下来，他捏了捏眉心，显得有点心烦意乱。“不。”他叹息着，“我不知道，克里斯。”

克里斯咕哝着说了声抱歉，而卡卡只是碰了碰他的肩膀叫他别放在心上。卡卡打开了外带盒子，对着里面的草莓蛋糕小小惊叹了一声。“这从哪儿买来的呀？”他笑着问，克里斯没搭腔，他把手交叉起来托着下巴，专注地盯着卡卡看。然后忽然想到了什么。“你瞧，我忘记了——鳄梨酱。”他轻快地说，“我放到冰箱里了，等我一下。”他没等卡卡表示反对，便匆匆站了起来。

里卡多顿了一下，注视着克里斯的背影，直到确定他已经真的离开，紧绷的唇角稍稍放松下来，他起身绕过床头去打开衣柜，把柜门后面被粗暴地卷成皱巴巴的一团的衬衫拾起来。克里斯说中了一件事情——卡卡睡得不好、或者说，根本没睡过，他刚刚从王子大道赶回来，克里斯推门而入的时候他只来得及把衬衫揉在手里胡乱塞进距离最近的衣柜门后。欺瞒让他觉得有点儿坐立不安，他没有想骗过克里斯，这个男孩儿已经在短短24小时之内用不可思议的方式深深嵌入了他的生活-只是老莱特刚刚脱离重症监护室，迪甘陷入深度昏迷已经长达六个小时，这是个他无法置身事外的节点。重创过后的西西里黑手党家族迫切需要全新的、强有力的组织，若不希望看到六十年代势力割据的历史再演，他们必须要有一位拥有强硬手腕和冷静头脑的领袖。

而克里斯不属于这里，他必须确保他不会因涉足过深而受到伤害。他几乎是有点怅然若失地想。这就意味着，得让他离我远点。

第二场爆炸把整个楼层变成了一个巨大的火场，火警警报空洞地在废墟上方轰鸣，雇佣枪手来去匆忙，并无恋战之心。他们手里显然有一份名单，因为那些宾客的名字，从中东的石油走私商人安吉洛·热纳罗到赌马场的庄家克洛德·霍华德，莱特家族最重要的贸易伙伴正在被逐个有效、目标明确地划除。迪甘·莱特，这个逐步开始掌握家族权力的男孩成了这场毫无意义帮派交战的受害者。那是一个灾难，一场蓄意已久的谋杀，迪甘站在火场尽头，绕开燃烧的桌椅和横梁竭尽全力地接近出口，他的脸颊脏兮兮的，可是目光明亮，因为他的哥哥就在那里等着他，而就在下一刻鲜血从他的胸膛喷涌出来，卡卡眼睁睁看着他倒下去，两枚子弹穿透了迪甘的肩胛，其中一枚只差一点就能够打穿颈动脉。有一瞬间所有的那些嘶喊和火光烧灼的噼啪声都变成了单调的背景噪音，他的弟弟在他面前倒下，了无生气。他痛恨那种无力感。迪甘的伤势太重，任何贸然的移动都会造成大量失血。剩下的时间只够卡卡用布条制作一个简单的止血带绑紧伤口-他想那时他是抱了葬身于此的决心，直到克里斯冲进来抓住他的肩膀。

“跟我走，卡卡。”克里斯的西服和衬衫都不见了，他穿着那件米兰T恤，看上去很焦急，还有点狼狈，眉间残留着浅浅的刮伤，手腕上有一道鲜明的血痕。克里斯之前去了哪儿？——卡卡蓦然想到，他对此毫无概念，假若他那时他肯稍微深入，就能够发现问题所在——只是火势显然并没有留给他太多时间。克里斯的手指是冷的，他那么用力地抓着卡卡的手腕，喊他的名字，指尖甚至有点儿微微发抖。他们剧烈地咳嗽着，相互扶持磕磕绊绊地从火海脱身，赶回停车场。里卡多这辈子还没开过这么快的车，他的鼻息在微微发抖，可是握着方向盘的手指却坚若磐石，他们一路上闯过了几乎所有的红灯，像所有文学作品里描写的那样，接下来，医生从他们手里接手了命悬一线的伤员，他站在手术室的门外，看着那扇门轰然紧闭。

克里斯用手腕夹着两罐果酱，关上了冰箱门，上面倒映出他有点儿苍白的脸色，腹部的伤口还在灼烧般地撕扯着他的神经，他又服用了几片止痛药，药效还没有发挥作用。克里斯简直一秒钟也没法再在那个房间呆下去…他还没做好让卡卡得知那些事情的准备，有关于伤口，再或者说，更糟糕的，…真相。

他知道卡卡没有睡好，或者说，压根儿没睡过。他们差不多选择在同一时间离开了公寓，只不过他是最后离开、因而也得以目睹一切的那个。他们心照不宣地闭紧了屋门，可里面却空无一人。最开始的时候克里斯以为卡卡只是放心不下迪甘，直到他看见那辆车子驶往了与医院完全相反的方向。好吧，他心不在焉地想，每个人都需要一点儿隐私嘛。而眼下他也确实没什么资格指责卡卡——这个和他认识了还不到24小时的人对他有事相瞒。他赶往事发现场同焦头烂额的警员们汇合，尽可能详细地提供了一份全方位的笔录。最后还是决定听从马塞洛的建议，绕路去另外一家医院更换了纱布和消毒药水，莫德里奇医生不辞辛劳、深夜出诊，在克里斯面前频频抱怨他那个简陋的包扎——出自马塞洛之手，克里斯不免好笑地想到不知后者听了该作何感想——因为没有得到第一时间的有效处理，导致他的伤口开始有点儿发炎，不过至少恶化的趋势被及时制止了。“好啦，卢卡。行啦…”克里斯屡次无力地尝试在话题转向克里斯究竟有多粗心的时候打断他，都被医生严厉的眼神逼退。结束这一切的时候，天光已经蒙蒙亮起。

波士顿黎明的街道沾染几分清冷的寒意，太阳摇摇晃晃地在天际晕出一片嫣红。克里斯沿着人行街一路往下走，把手抄在口袋里，缩起一点儿肩膀。为了以防万一，他把车停在了两个街区以外的地方，现在他开始觉得那是个蠢决定了。一点疲倦和困乏的酸涩堵在他的鼻腔，克里斯吸了吸鼻子，抬起头来看了一会儿栖落在路旁树木的枝头梳理羽毛、对他不理不睬的鸽子，然后想到了卡卡。

好吧，他想，他有点饿了。而且他不介意给卡卡也捎去一份早餐。

那肯定是克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多有史以来做过最没脑子的决定，他步行了两个街区回到停车场，然后开车跨越半个城市，立在路口边搓手边发呆地站了半个小时只为了等他最喜欢的那家烘培店开门营业。他拿着那盒价值十几美元的草莓小蛋糕走出来的时候恶狠狠地想，现在它他妈的就是全世界最棒的小蛋糕啦。

鳄梨酱是他刚刚从超市买来的，而另一罐，克里斯仔细检查过了草莓酱的保质期，确保它还能够食用。他把它们装进托盘里，起身往回走。

但卡卡不在房间里，这让他愣了一下。

卡卡倚在露台阳台的栏杆上，用手指调试着他的蓝牙耳机。“再说一次，卡洛琳？”他问。

卡洛琳的话语终于从兹拉兹拉的电磁杂音里分离出来。“我们找到了当晚出现在宴会上的两个爱尔兰人。”纸张翻动的声音，“约翰·瑞肯，弗兰克·琼斯。”

“他们在哪儿？”

“王子大道一辆普利茅斯的后备箱里，脑袋上被开了洞，车上还发现了两磅可卡因和几把未注册枪支。”她说，“警方已经开始介入此事了。”

卡卡沉默了下来，他转开视线。单手撑住护栏边沿，表情晦暗不清。

“那帮混蛋在操纵线索。”卡卡隐忍着怒气，“他们雇用纵火者，再杀了他们。想想看，天啊，波士顿北角的爆炸，王子大道的谋杀案，证据多清晰，所有人都会认为这不过是地下世界又一次毫无意义的恶性报复——卡洛琳，我需要当日出入会场所有人的名单。”

“如果你是要查询所有收到邀请函的爱尔兰人的名单…”

“爱尔兰人？”卡卡笑了一声。“不，出现在宴会上的那群爱尔兰人…只是幌子，一帮亡命之徒，走投无路，举无轻重，饥不择食——他们拿了钱，签一份口头上的保密协议，制造爆炸，然后随便找个什么地方躲起来，自以为后事无忧，结果第二天就被乱枪打死在街头。我需要的是那些为南区卖命的雇佣枪手的名字，他们很危险。我要知道他们和多诺万·金的关系。”

“我明白了。”卡洛琳低声说。

里卡多静默了片刻。“卡洛琳。”他柔和下语调，指尖轻轻敲打栏杆光滑的金属表面，“谢谢你。”

巴西女孩儿在电话那端轻笑：“我的荣幸，王子殿下。”

卡卡回来的时候发觉克里斯并没有离开，他弯曲起膝盖整个蜷缩在床边的一角，看上去已经睡着了，几绺疏于打理的柔软的卷发耷拉下来，睫毛在空气中浅浅颤动。卡卡在靠近的时候才发现他眼睑下那对略微发重的黑眼圈。他昨晚没有睡好。他握着手机，有点愧疚地想到，伸手想探探他额头的温度，指尖触及皮肤时克里斯忽然从牙关倒抽了口气，一下子坐直了身子。

“几点了？”他问，眼睛还没睁开，尾音迷迷糊糊地粘成了一团。

“你刚睡下不到二十分钟。”卡卡说，“抱歉，我去接了个电话。”

“噢。”克里斯说，他觉得有点丢脸。他只是想回来跟里卡多道个别，却稀里糊涂睡倒在了别人卧室的床上，可能是止痛药的作用，他想，他的脑袋有点儿晕晕乎乎的，“卡卡。”

“什么？”

“你的…保洁员小姐会不会把我扫地出门啊？”

意识到这是个玩笑以后，里卡多的唇角浮起了一个很浅的笑意。“你应该好好休息。”里卡多用手臂圈了一下他的肩膀，稍稍用力，拉向自己，“我会在这里，确保你不被当成垃圾收走。”

葡萄牙小伙子听着不大舒服。“我洗过澡了。”他飞快地反驳，“你才是更需要休息的那个。”

“克里斯。”

“啊？”

他看着卡卡从写字台上抄过一页空纸，飞快地写下了一串数字，然后用食指和中指夹住递过来。卡卡把纸片放在他掌心的动作很温柔，然后他抬起头，露出了一个好看的微笑：“我可以邀请你共进午餐吗？”

“什么？”

“我说，”卡卡很耐心地解释，“你要离开这座城市了，对吗？你的队友一定很担心，我想在你走之前和你一起吃顿午饭。”

克里斯觉得有点儿口干舌燥。他看着卡卡真诚又清澈的眼睛，一时间不免失落。好吧，克里斯想，他有点后悔了，他喜欢卡卡-他的意思是，绝对是好朋友的那种喜欢，他应该编个更长一点儿的故事的。可理智在下一秒给他的傻念头敲响了警钟，此刻是脱身的最好时机，留下来对他们的调查工作来说并无裨益。克里斯慢慢收拢五指，把那张藏着电话号码的纸条攥在掌心。他最后说：“当然啦。”


End file.
